Mac finds the lair/Ultra Violet's Spirit Thingy
This is how Mac finds the lair and Ultra Violet's Spirit Thingy goes in The Ninjago Movie. enters a lair and starts searching looks around continues searching for Nya Mac Grimborn: Nya? finds pillars continues his search Mac Grimborn: Nya? Where are you? finds cave paintings Mac Grimborn: Nya? ducks undercover then see Ultra Violet in a cave standing on a small alter with a column behind her and her arms were strapped to its arms. There were two guys standing at her sides. In front of Ultra Violet was a large cauldron that had a bluish white glow emitting form it and there was a glowing green cavern beneath it Ultra Violet: You snuck up on me you jerk! Let me out! looks shocked did nothing and moves some levers which activated a claw. The claw slowly begins to move in her direction and Ultra Violet becomes concerned. The claw moves closer and closer to her and shines a light in her face Mac Grimborn: whispering Bolg! Ultra Violet: nervously This can't be good. then becomes scared as the claw moved toward her chest Ultra Violet: No, no no no no no no no, oh no. claw reaches into her chest and a bright bluish white light shined from it while Ultra Violet screams in fear and agony Ultra Violet: NOOOO! Mac Grimborn: What's Bolg doing here? scream echoes throughout the cave as the claw extracts her soul, her protoplasmic head, and it holds her by her "tail" as she floated in place with her hair floating at her sides while her body layed limply in place on the alter as her lifeless head hung in place its eyes closed, now just an empty husk with no life in it. Ultra Violet is now a floating bluish white protoplasmic head staring at her own lifeless body. She floats up and down with her hair floating at her sides while the claw holds her "tail" from behind. The claw slowly begins pulling Ultra Violet's protoplasm back as she stares at her lifeless body and gasps in shock. She turns her head right, then left as she tries to turn to face the one controlling the claw Ultra Violet's protoplasm: Hey, put back my spirit thingy! claw moves up while Ultra Violet shook her head with a bit of distress while her hair floats forward Ultra Violet's protoplasm: That is so uncool! claw continues moving to the cauldron as Ultra Violet wiggles a bit and whines Ultra Violet's protoplasm: And you're messing up my hair! claw stops moving and Ultra Violet looks down and shows a bit of fear as she was only a few inches above the cauldron. She looks down to see that it was full of liquid and that in it was a small, slow moving, whirlpool of souls that seemed to go on forever. It soon became clear that they were about to put her in with the rest of the souls they had stolen from females Ultra Violet's protoplasm: You're a jerk! Capital J-E-… claw quickly lets go and she lets out a cry as her protoplasm is dropped into the cauldron causing a small splash. She drowns in the sea of souls Ultra Violet's protoplasm: Erk! a creature climbs up the cavern and approaches Violet's vacant body creature slips its finger as it lifts up Violet's head and opens her mouth as its right arm evaporates like mist as it flows through Violet's mouth the creature's left arm and head enter her entire body as the creature itself possesses Violet body starts moving and twitching and continues as her body stops lifts her head up and opens her eyes as they turn green and she looks left and right is terrified Mac Grimborn: Violet. men unstrap the possessed Violet as she faces the man on her right Possessed Ultra Violet: (male voice) Akodu. the man at its left Mikenopa. creature moves Ultra Violet's arms out to its sides and the two of them help it down from the alter and it starts walking away in its new body. The demon in Ultra Violet's body exits the cave with the two men following behind Mac Grimborn: This is not good. appears Trakeena: Excellent. It's only a matter of time. leaves as the possessed Violet and the two men follow her as Bolg also leaves feels sorrow Mac Grimborn: Nya. they leave, he sees his chance Mac Grimborn: Now's my chance. goes to the cauldron